


Parenting

by thatmartiangirl



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Canon Universe, Children, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmartiangirl/pseuds/thatmartiangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when our favorite Senyuu ships try to raise children?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait....what???

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got an AO3, so I'm starting to post my senyuu fanfictions here.

Alba sat at a campfire, exhausted from his day of hero work, when all of the sudden Ros appeared, holding a small bundle.

"Where were you?" Alba asked.

"I got you a present, hero."

Alba was taken aback. Did Ros actually get him a present?

His surprise only multiplied when Ros shoved the bundle into his hands and he looked down to see…

…A baby?

"WHAT'S THIS?" Alba asked, unsure how to even respond.

"A baby," Ros replied.

"I GOT THAT BUT WHY?"

"Why? An orphan, homeless and out in the cold and you want to leave him? And you call yourself a hero!"

"No! That's horrible! I wouldn't!" Alba said, cradling the child.

"Good, because we're his parents now."

"WHAT?!" Alba cried. The baby clutched onto his shirt and pulled at it, wrapping his mouth around the cloth. Alba sighed, "Okay."


	2. Babydam!

"Introducing: BABYDAM" Ares said, holding up a toddler in a mini mecha-suit.

"What are you doing?!" Hime asked, concerned for the child's safety.

"It's BABYDAM!" Ares repeated.

"That's no way to treat a baby!" Hime yelled, taking the child from Ares.

"Hime-chan's jealous, isn't she?" Ares asked with a sly smirk.

Hime's face turned a bright red, "NO! WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS?!"

"You and FoyFoy haven't had a child yet," Ares said, poking Hime's face.

Her face turned redder. "T-That doesn't mean I'm j-jealous!"

Ares took her child back and ran off to show the others, leaving behind a slightly flustered Hime.


	3. Raising a kid-jutsu!

"Look! Samejima! I have taught him the art of Walk-Jutsu!" Janua cheered.

The toddler took a couple wobbly, unsure steps before losing his balance and falling on his butt. With Janua's help, he stood back up and attempted again, this time running all the way to Samejima.

Samejima picked up his son and patted him on the head. "A real man stands back up when he falls."

Their son looked up at Samejima and opened his mouth into a huge, toothless smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments about what you liked or didn't :)


End file.
